el tigre aka manny rivera wedding wed black cuervo aka zoe aves
by masterreader 26
Summary: this is story of manny rivera also none as el tigre son legendry super hero white pantera aka rodolfo and son legendry super villain pupa loco and his lovelily girl friend zoe aves aka black cuervo daughter of legendry super villain voltura aka carmelita and daughter of other super villain lady gobbler aka Grandmami and both miguel and zola orginalle el tigre and black cuervo


Manny and zoe marriged chapter 6 and Disclaimer: El Tigre and any characters from the show, belongs to nickelodeon and nicktoon

ime not resposible copy strike ore reacation from them ore angry comments this is just un fanfiction nothing more i hop you guys enjoyed it nowe furder ore do lets bigen the story i hope you guys like it ore not if you guys wand my to conitoue wed story like this one and my other story

 **xxx**

* * *

Miracle City, the spicy cesspool of crime, villany and what not. To many people,superheroes and supervillans alike-it is their of the more known people in

Miracle City was the Rivera family, whose ancestors include heroes and villains alike in their bloodline. Who're more widely known nowadays as-thesuperhero White

Pantera,supervillain Puma Loco and the hero/villain El Tigre,also known as Manny was currently hangingout in the Miracle City outskirts with Zoe Aves,

the supervillain Black Cuervo - both, who were stargazing in the clear night.

"Found any shapes yet?" asked Zoe.

Five years had passed since they were kids, now they were young adults, with both of them having grown and matured a lot-two years, since they had started to go

out and since her former archrival Frida had left Miracle City she was always #1 on Manny' list. Frida'scareer as a wannabee rock star had taken wind,to

her joy or displeasure, and had left immediately to pursue it-she even had invited Manny to join her, yet he didn't want to Frida was already on the train to

fame-ville, before they could part ways properly.

After that it was easy to hook up with Manny,with Frida out of the had expected the anti-hero to be more cut-off or still attached, but the only thing he missed was losing his bestfriend - along the fact that Zoe could've hanged-out with them anytime she wanted. Nevertheless,Zoe was adamant to make-up her time

with Manny and he was willing to be with her as well.

"There's a horse," said Manny, drawing an imaginary line to make a horse from the stars.

"Diamond..." replied Zoe, drawing a shape as well.

"An angry midget..." Manny then said.

"Uhh...Manny that is Dr. Chipotle...Jr..." replied Zoe, as he activated her Cuervo vizor and zoomed in. "...and he got stuck on the Miracle City radio-tower...again..."

"Ohh...wait for it..." said Manny, holding back his laughter.

"SWINE!"

"Priceless..." laughed Manny, at Dr. Chipotle Jr's hilarity - Zoe soon enough laughing along with him.

"Real mature..." replied Zoe, half-chuckling - deactivating her vizor. El Tigre had found out that Zoe and Cuervo were the same person, around the time when they got

together - when he caught her in the shower,otherwise than that he had been clueless all along.

"You know it's funny..." said Manny.

"Yeah, yeah..." replied Zoe, rolling her eyes. "So...you said you wanted to ask me something? I assume,checking if I find Diego funny isn't, what you wanted?"

"No...actually something else,that my great 5 grandfather miguel did wed your great 5 grand mother zola remeber" said Manny, rubbing the back of his head.

"and What is that are two great 5 grand parens did togethere manny when help them?" asked Zoe, sitting up.

"It's something that will change your life and I am not sure...you know...if you would say yes to it..."jutt like miguel did to zola after they got back together after the hole clock in sident my and frida did and had t orestore his time line everyone help spoke Manny. "Close your eyes...

Yes remember that help them they where realy happy about and ifen fank ose for i tand vhelp ose defeat el demonios i remmeber and "Why? Do i have close my eys!" asked Zoe, a bit too forcefully.

"Trust me..."your going to love this just like youre great5 grand mother zola love this when my great5 grand father miguel give her this trust my he added.

"Okay..." fine but better by something good like what your great ancestor miguel to my great ancestor zola ihop it good thing for youre sack she replied.'What's with him? Is he going to leave?! Is he seeing somebody else?! That Frida girl is coming back?! Why wou-

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

"Listen I-" said Zoe, before the words died in her throat and she was shocked stiff. "M..m..an..ny..?"

"Zoe Carmelita Annabella Aves, will allow me the honor...of...your hand in marriage? Just like my ancestor miguel first el tigre did to youre ancestor zola" first black cuervo when they got back together and he did same ask her to marrie hi mand she said yas wil you do same asked Manny Rivera, on one knee and in his hand was a golden ring with a purple

sapphire. It took Zoe several seconds, before her brain registered what was happening - then her shocked expression turned into a warm smiling one.

Your asking my same as your great ancestor miguel orignall el tigre ask my great ancestor orignall black cuervo when they when he same her after they got back together and nowe your asking my same how i say no here and asser is "Yes...yesyesyes!" said Zoe, her lip and body trembling as Manny slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she was ontop of him, kissing him - her face was wet and she

knew that she was crying then, yet Zoe didn't care. Anybody could say what they wanted, this was a moment she was willing to cry a whole river for. "I can't...I can't believe this..."

"I assume your happy? Just like your ancestor zola was when my ancestor miguel did same when she kiss him as wel" he asked, being under her.

And yess of cross why are same like they where add are age as wel miguel and zola but going to do better not break up like they did first time and then got back together after somany years and "Manny, if my heart is made of gold, I'd allow you to steal it a billion times," replied Zoe, hugging him like crazy.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you'd...accept...this was a long-shot, I didn't know if you wanted to marry this young,like are great ancestors did when wel they not same age ose but almost close" said Manny, hugging her back.

"Manny your 19, and I'm turning 19 in four months,"that almost same age as are ancestors where when they where date togethere for first time byfor they broke up but got together in there childeren time line are other graet ancestors replied Zoe. If you would've asked, I would've accepted even six years ago when why help them by restoring are great ancestors time line i would have said yes then."

"Well,the past is the past why have to look add future that my great ancestor miguel said to my when he was back together wed your great ancestor zola," said Manny.

"Oh Manny! This is the best suprise ever!" and yes nowe whatthat mien beacuse my great ancestor zola said same to my and love you manny screamed Zoe.

"Easy there, you gotta still inform your parents," he said. "And I need to inform mine and have to tell are great 5 grand parents as wel miguel and zola they would love to hear i belief there ghost sprit are stil inside tht old abonden house that wil by are new home get build next to that abone house wans why get married .

""Oh...right,"all ask them and then wil go to are great ancestors togethere and invite them as wel to marriege but wil have ask ms death fate for promision because ruler of land of death maybe she will give them a fuwe days to walk on living replied Zoe. and"You didn't ask them before parents and your grand father?"

"Hey, I'm old enough to make my own decisions just like my great ancestor miguel was when he was same age as wel," said Manny."Including what girl I want to spend my life miguel did wed zola"

"Can this night get any bette rafter this?!" asked Zoe, holding hands. As if on que, the night sky lit up in fireworks. "Manny...

"Eheh...not me," he replied, looking where the fireworks were coming from. "El Oso is robbing the Fireworks Factory..."

"Ohhh...I can't wait for the day to be married ask are great ancestors miguel and zola did why same as they did when thwy finally got married ime pretty sure they wil by happy about it wands are famillys beark up cures is finally broke!" said Zoe.

"Five months from now?

"Five months from now!" approved Zoe of the date. She lingered on the touch as long as possible, before they parted ways to inform their family.

"Wait for the what!" yelled Manny, as Zoe took off into the sky in her Cuervo suit.

"You got it!" replied Zoe, as she flew to her familyHQ.

Zoe was waiting - one minute, two, three minutes - El Tigre had just arrived home and she was waiting for the queue to inform her family.

WHAT?!did you do came the yell from the Rivera house.

That sound was music to her ears, as she went inside the Flock of Fury HQ humming a tune to herself. Inside, her mother and grandmami were busy making egg

-bombs and egg-mines - then fitting and stuffing them into fake-chickens. Until they heard Zoe come in, twirling around and humming to herself like a love-sick girl.

"Zoe Aves! Have you been drinking egg-nog again?" asked Voltura, from her daughter and her weird acting.

"Oh mom! I just had to most wonderful thing happen to me,just like what hapen to are great ancestor zola" replied Zoe, still humming to herself.

"You been in grandmami's secret stash?!"what was that about are great4 grand mother zola and her happy niss wel zoe asked Voltura.

"Even better, then that" replied Zoe.

"OY! My stash!""Mom...relax..." replied Zoe, stopping infront of the two elders. "Mom, grandmami - somebody asked me the greatest question in my life. And I said yes!"

"Don't tell me?!"and what exzaclily is did that person say realized Voltura at what her daughter meant.

"I was asked in marriage and I said yes!"just cheered Zoe,showing off her ring.

"What?!really miha"

"Oh, congratulations my dear!" replied grandmami Aves, coming over to congratulate her granddaughter wed a hand shake "Wow! Hand-made, pure golden..." said grandmami Aves, checking out Zoe' ring. "Rare sapphire. Somebody loves you very much.

"Oh yes he does!" replied Zoe.

"So, who is the sorr...I mean lucky guy?" asked her mom aask her daugther zoe.

wel"Manny Rivera!" replied Zoe, causing her mom to faint."Oh boy...

"Mom? Mom?! Wake up!" said Zoe, snapping her fingers.

"I'm fine," said Voltura, getting back up. But youare you crazy?! The Rivera men aren't to be trusted!" "

Because of there ancestors cures they bring wed them "He will leave you at the altar," added her dump you for nader ask great grand mother hangcuff crane when she date justice jaguar ore your great 2 grand mother lady loro was dumba mighty cheetar right byfor there wedding ifen begon ore your great 3 grandmother silver crow how was banished from mirkle city because golden leon ore great 4 grand mother sun phoenix was dumb by dark leopard because there tirb forrbbidem to fall in love so why dont ask them about this marrige they will say same two zoe said voltura to her daugther but zoe said to her mother"Manny is different hen all his other rivera ancestors his more like his great 5 grand father miguel! I know you don't trust them or like them sme way my other ancestors dont

You all dont like riveras i can respect that but yet I like and trust Manny, heck I love him just like are great ancestor zola love and trust manny great ancestor miguel they love each other same way when as why lover eath other you two have to respect that!" replied Zoe.

how can you be certain,they're all sneaky weasels?!" every one of thoose rivera said her mom to her angry.

"Manny different! He even wrote an inscription on the ring and My Amor just like hisgreat ancestor miguel did to are great ancestor zola wil little differend but close,"replied Zoe, reading the inscription."Also you gotta realize, that if mre great 5 mother zola and his great 5 grand father miguel never broken up then

are great 4 mother sun phoenix never got born ore her love dark leopard and if they did not broken up are great 3 grand mother silver crow never got born as wel and same ghoose there great 3 grand father golden leon father up because she was banish from city then are

great 2 grand mother lady loro and there great 2 grand father might cheetar also never got born as wel and if they broken up because of her pet parroit then are greatgrand mother handcuff crane and there great grand

father justic janguar where both never born and ife they did not broken up because of her evil legacy then grandmami and Puma Loco would not both have bin born ore and grandmami and Puma Loco hadn't broken up,then

you wouldn't have been born mom. And if you and White Pantera hadn't broken up, then I wouldn't have been born so that ancient history of aves familly and rivera familly hop two under stnd that zoe repilles to them .

then she said but Manny will be different just like his great ancestor miguel orignall el tigre was to are great ancestor zola orignall black cuervo, I swear by my name and ther names!

The silence from her family was all that Zoe wanted to hear, before she started to head to her room close her door after she left then her mother disscust this wed her mother how is zoe grand mother.

"My word!" about all this said Voltura,at what her daughter had said."What are going do about this now?! She's more like are great ancestor zola the orignall black cuervo got dumb by his great ancestor miguel orignal el tigre and then got back together later in year 1624 started date again because his great ancestor miguel wife his great ancestor rida broke up wed

Him and after that great ancestor zola restarted rellesionship wed him again because she fought it was sad for him they got dumb by his own wife and they where finally married in year 1632 but too late fort them because The Avez Curse was already lift on to

There childeren are other great ancestors and rivera great ancestors as wel and nowe my daugther and white pantera son wil both do same and what are why going do about all this love-struck,and than a love-bird mother!

"Si! This is difficult, she is old enough - yet we are her family," replied grandmami Aves."I hate to say it, but we have to leave this to her.

"What do mien leave it to her?!"asked Voltura suprised.

"Wecan't interfere or she'll end up hating us,said grandmami Aves said to her daugther voltura how is also zoe mother as wel.

"So we'll do nothing and let history repeat self same are great ancestor zola and rivera great ancestor miguel did as wel to her?"

Oh nono, my daughter. We can't stop Zoe from getting hurt,but we can hurt those, who will brake her heart like what hapen to are great ancestor zola byfor she finally feel in love again wed there great ancestor miguel rivera after he was dumb by his own wife."

Next night zoe and manny both hade revisit there great ancestor zola and miguel add old abone house in east side of town of mirkle city they both hade aspellain every thing that hade just happen wed two of them and also ask ms death fate for promish that all there great

ancestors rivera and aves good come to there married that wil happen five months and that all of them get there freedom from land of death for atleat untile zoe got pregnant from manny if they get married said to her however she was first again there decision because if s

he hade to grand noth there wish bringback there familly to land of living then she hade do same everyone eles tehere familys as wel she was not going to do so said no two them as she was about to leave back land of death and hop was lost for both of them

only two people she was scared of good change her decision of bring back bot hall there familly members from land of death back land of living as hop was lost for both only two mirkle good help manny and zoe wed there plan and lucky them thoose two people that she

was scared of studed right in front of her both scary angry look on there faces as they both try to stop her from leaving back land of death then she look add them scared andv remember thoose two look on there both there faces it was same they both fougth el demonios she remember both thoose she fear they would seal her away as wel ore hurt her because nowe there names miguel and zola and so she did not leave but return to great 5 grand childerend manny nd zoe and lession to there decision again wed both there great ancestors byhide her back wed stil there thoose scary angry looks on both there faces she stil fear because el demonios was cousn of her so affard of both of them so just didnot look them and just lission to manny and zoe after where done she decided their decision and final

accept but only because she fear both there great 5 grand parents so told them all four that she wil not revive all familys but that she wil alow them stay on land of living but only if manny and zoe keep promish got married and that zoe bycame pregnant then would do other wish not that was her final offer then both

fought about and they both Accept her promish and there great 5 grand parents did same and wans all sign her contrack then wans where done she said that she wil return yo landv of living in five months wed all there family member to see if they both keep there promish to her and there great grand parents how also maid a

promish wed them but she would only allow to stay for in land of living 8 months not long but she made chang thanks to there great 5 grand parents so it bycame exsackliy 4 years after this year witch is 5 years and that was her finally discion and they all four would accept her choces but first she wand see in five months

if manny and zoe would keep both there promish to her and both there great ancestors miguel and zola as wel then wans she finaly was alowet to leave to land of death so report both there other great ancestors about both there great 5 grand childeren manny and zoe and there great ancestors miguel and zola and wghat

contracks and deal they made wed her wans she finally left then both manny and zoe kiss each other wel great ancestors miguel and zola did same as wel and after they all where done kissing each other both manny and zoe hug both there great ancestors miguel and zola wans they where both done hug two of them both left abone house and wavec add and both said see you guys in five months as miguel and zola wave back add them and said same as wel and wans they gone fro abone house on east side of town of mirkle city they both return to there homes and there family told them everything about what happen what contrack they made wed ms death fate of land of death witch both there famillys where shockd to hear but accepte deal that childeren made wed queen of death and there ancestors miguel and zola and after

Five months later wans she return wed both all there familly memmbers she walk wed all of them to church and they all tuck a sit inside church exspect for miguel and zola they wand to talk both there great 5 grand childeren alone so wend both there spared way zola wend see zoe wed her mother Carmelita her other great 4 grand daugther and miguel wend to see manny wed his father rodolfo his other great 4 grand son as both left

Mein weil A Nervous. Zoe was bloody damn, nervous. Today was her wedding and she couldn't stop shaking. Although it was normal for a bride to feel nervous - she was even more nervous same way her great ancestor zola was wen she married manny great ancestor miguel.

Zoe had chosen a rose red wedding gown that reached her ankles,ruby red slippers that matched her eyes, hair combed over a thousand times and not enough make-up to hide her looked alright,judging by her opinion in the mirror

"Knock, knock!" said a voice, from behind her door.

"Who is it?" asked Zoe, putting on some eyeliner.

"It's your mother dummy," replied her mother, Carmelita Aves,walking into the room in a deep-green dress. "Posture clear. Hair done..."

"Mom! Stop it, I'm not a little girl," protested Zoe, getting a check-up by her mother.

"You'll always be my daughter!" replied Carmelita seriously, before her tone softened. "Oh, I never expected to grow up!

"Yeah..mom...can't...breathe..." muttered Zoe, getting crushed in snake-hug

"Sorry..."

"Am I ready for this? I mean my hair is barely to my shoulders and I-"

"Shut it!"

"But mom-"

"Zip it!" said her mom. "Your perfect as ever just like are great ancestors zola was - it's that Rivera, who needs to look his best and more." Just like greate ancestors miguel rivera

"He is better..."any other rivera ever was exspect for great ancestors mguel was better for are great ancestors zola replied Zoe. "Geez - he acted his best at the family dinner two months ago. Even with you and grandmami covering him in more food, than a Miracle City fast-food joint.

"Until I see a ring on your hand just like are great ancestors zola hade on her hand and an I do my attitude towards them remains."

"Whatever..." replied Zoe in her old Black Cuervo tone.

What is that two of you said about my as some one how look just like zoe but little differend because of her long black hair and started to hug her as wel then zoe mother Carmelita said uh great 5 grand mother why do you alwees have to scard ose you come see ose and why are you here any way should you by sithing in churces wed rest of are ancestors and other riveras ancestors

Ime i nota lot see my great 5 grand daugther zoe in her first wedding and wed her edding drest wel Carmelita she said to her as continoue huging her great 5 grand daugther zoe how was so happy see here because help wed her Nervous problem a little then zoe said but mother ime happy that she here wed ose so cane she pleas stay here wed my until wedding started please mommy zoe said sad face to her mother Carmelita how look add her weird face and said huh fine miha she stay are great ancestor zola but only untile wedding started when then hasv return her husband miguel rivera there great ancestor that finall discision miha Carmelita said to her daugther zoe how was so happy and give her kiss

Then zola and zoe continoue talking toe ach other as soon zoe mother left then her great 5 grand mother zola told her everything about how she and miguel bycame friend and how restarted there rellesionship after his wife broke up wed him and she did same wed her old husband and about how her remarrie but this time wed

miguel and how there wedding was him how is manny great 5 grand father and zoe was happy for her that she continoue lission to zola hole story and she wel show her holgrafic protal of her and miguel pastbut didnot talk about it but she show it to zoe nolonger nerfouse

and mein weil Outside, things were running smoothly as everything was getting for the wedding. People arriving and last minute changes being made.

"Everything: flowers, people, music both are family ancestors and ms death fate and zola orignall black cuervo and miguel orignall el tigre are all here check!spoke White Pantera, as he was doing last minute checks if everyone was here he nowe zola was.

"Man, my dad is more nervous about the wedding than me and are great ancestor miguel and others are," said Manny to his grandpapi and miguel- who was wearing a yellow suit and miguel was wearing black suit.

"Ah, ignore it! Your papi was as loco during his wedding," replied grandpapi Rivera to manny

Manny Just ignore it like my other great 4 grand son pupa logo you grand father just said you sude happy about youre first wedding wed zoe aves so dont nerfouse manny my great 5 grand son afeverything wil by fine miguel said to manny then rodolfo aka white pantera said to hi mand you nerfouse great ancestor miguel about my sons and your great 5 grand son wedding wed zoe aves how is great 5 grand daugther of your beloved wife zola aves wel are you nergouse ore not like are and there other ancestors how are all nerfouce right nowe said white panetera to great 4 grand father miguel how then siad to him nah ime not nerfouce why

sude i by nerfouce about that my great 4 grand son rodolfo and because fink this is manny first wedding wed zoe why sude by all happy about instead of nerfouce so dont worry about everything just injooi it oke rodolfo my great 4 grand son miguel said to him

Then whit pantera said to him oke great 4 grand father if you say idont need then i belief you but all make sure this going by prefect not a viejaco like my father pupa loco wedding wed sartana of the death was when monster ozoma attack because manny stole his juwel embleme of head remeber papi white pantera said pupa

loco then his father said yay what ever how care about that nowe any way this is manny wedding not mein so just verget about rodolfo and stop being so nerfouse about that the past is past and just rellex just are great 3 grand father miguel and me are right nowe pupa loco said to his son white pantera how then said i gas

your about that papi maybe i sude just rellex right after checkeverything is here white pantera said to both of them and then migueln said to him wed smile on his face that rivera sprit rodolfo ime proud of you just dont nerfouse about son wedding just rellex and if you are stil nerfouse all wees watch one of my flach back portal that i can make for you because sins ime

exulily death sprit but how cara bout that any way just ask my are stil nerfouse oke my great 4 grand son miguel said to white pantera then he said to him nah dont need flash back right nowe but all keep in mein if i get nerfouse again great 5 grand father miguel by way

thanks you for cheer my up white pantera said as give him a quike hug then after hug manny said o way not dad love to see great 5 grand father miguel chilldhood and his wedding wed zola how is zoe great 5 grand father and how they defeat el demonios first time by seal him away just like big stupite babbon brez ore bryze ore broz whatever his name was and eight monkey boys said to him when my en frida and zoe and che and others where in his time line when he was hade fix old clock from are school hade to help by restore all his and all

other rivera time line remember why told you and ms aves zoe mother about it wend why all got back dad said manny to white pantera under stand what his son said to him then he said yes myho me and Carmelita remember wed you both told ose everything about miguel and zola are both great ancestors why nowe about i tand both proud of two for what you two did and if you wand watch great 4 grand father miguel flash back portal he make make feel better then alot to watch them wed promish granded

also you promish to stop watching his flasch back wans your wedding started oke myho white pantera said to his son manny how said then thanks dad your best dad ever and nowe can finally watch great 5 grand fater miguel wedding wed zola how is zoe great 5 grand mother and how they defeat el demonios and his twin brother el demorsios abet zoe is watching it right nowe as wel wed

her great ancestor zola how also my great ancestor because she remarrie my great ancestor miguel and nowe great 5 grand father can please show my your hole chilhood byfor why med both your younger self and how you two got married wed each other please manny said to his great ancestor miguel how already got hind open onev of his flash back portal for him little one and give it to like little orb he said yay sure way not

great 5 grand son manny sins your father said wil make you happy and sins he give your premision i wil give one of flash back orb of mind and her childhood but dont drop it oke and becarefull wed it oke no wil not show you my rest of my childhood because you have to urn that by keeping your promish first wans get married

wed zoe and that other thing hapen then all you guys are child hood because i cant do that right nowe because have to create flash back orb togethere ind take alot of time and days make it and finishis it as wel canot do that wedout her and my other eight friend and her six friend why need all there help for that so you two wil have wait for that both untile then you can watch this how i defeat el demonios and el demorios both add same time wed all my other friends oke manny my great 5 grand son and just remember to give back to me when your done ore when your wedding started wed zoe miguel said to manny as give him they flash back orb of

both miguel and zola past as manny injooid it where just take quike break of story remien you people not to verget like command blowe and also dont verget read my other story about migeul and zola past call el tigre orignal eltigre past 1 and other story i make and i

haevant up load it yet but i wil do that later oke guy that nowe get back to story add hand as manny watching his great 5 grand fathers flashback orb about his wedding after hade seen fight wed wed two demon lord twins el demonios and el demorios he quiklily got borred and throw the flash back orb into air and he said huh men ime bored nowe How muchlongerasked Manny.

Then his great 5 grand miguel quiklily grape his flash back orb wed both his hand and wed angry face he said to manny he you promish that you would becarefull my flash orb remember you said that to my and broke your

promish and next time bemore carefull ore all wil never give youn one of my flash back orb again oke my great 5 grand son and ime angry add you worry what would have happen if you drope that flash back orb miguel said to manny as he poof his flash back orb away back into his meind again then give manny a hug and manny said yay

sorry about that great 5 grand father miguel i wond do it again but ime just bored nowe that all ime right nowe and how long wil it take grandpapi until my wedding wed zoe finaly starts because canot wait in longer grandpapi manny said to pupa loco after he was done huging his great 5 grand father miguel got back to his sit in front row for his great 5 grand son manny wedding wed zoe his wife great 5 grand daugther.

"Right...about...now,"he said, as his son finished the last-minute check-up for manny and zoe wedding.

Everything "Done! Now to patiently sit down and wait," great 5 grand father miguel and papi and myho my son spoke White Pantera,to both of them and his son manny taking a front-row seat next to his great 5 grand father miguel for the wedding of his son and zoe how is carmelita daugther and she is one of his two ex girl friend in his child hood as she started blush add him again little but remain clame but miguel nodded this.

right weldone greate 4 grand son rodolfo all why to do is wait for my wife zola to come back wed her great 5 grand daugther zoe bride to both return and how wil bycome manny future wife any way ime just going read this old anime strip book untile wedding started tell my when it started wedding rodolfo until then dont

borred me also i fink rodolfo that carmelita stil has felling for you sude ask her miguel said as started reading a strip book and she look add him angry and said to him what are you talking about great 4 grand step father miguel ime not inlove wed rodolfo and ifen if i was that none of your business great ancestor of my miguel so stop say thing does not concern you miguel

stay out of head my and rodolfo and stop reading are mien ime warning you carmelita said to him she then after that continoue wait for daugther zoe and her and rodolfo and other family members greate ancestor zola miguel wife to both return then miguel said yay fine by

me carmelita you do whatever you idont care about that going to continoue reding tell my when wedding and my wife zola return he said to zoe mother carmelita as she nodded and said yay fine all tell you when it start i just hop get soon and that this wedding become un

succes and failerd because dont wand a neder family war add my hands great 4 grand father miguel that all worry about carmelita said to as he nonned and give her a hug as wel and said dont worry my great 4 grand Daugther nothing cant spared ose nowe that right because i love wife zola more then any thing if comes a next familly war then my and me wife wil stop it wed are four thien friends so dont worry about just rellex as wel why got this miguel said to carmelita after he cheer her up and then she said i nowe you two wil do that for ose both but until i see a ring around my daugther hand choos and hated for other rivera exspect for you because you are great 5 grand mother zola husband and pupa loco because he date my mother grandmami but for rest of you family the rivera my choose stay same and that ghoose double also for grand mother grandmami and triple for are other great ancestors other aves in are familly as wel but stil respect you and pupa loco so dont vwrget that there are atleast two rivera that can by trust it that all ime going about it carmelita said to miguel as she also grap a book but woman magine and started reading untile her daugther and his great 5 grand son there wedding started he nodded and only said your appesuitlily right about that carmelita beloved great 4 grand daugther a fink same about he said as he continoue ready wait for wedding to started between manny and zoe

then manny to grand papi he said "Well - at least he doesn't mind other the guests here beside both are familly ancestor and ms death fate," said Manny, pointing to the various guests - who included some villains as well. "You sure they won't, I don't know, mess things up?"ore try to getb there revage again ose by started a fight both are family ancestor how are all her nowe attack my great 5 grand father miguel as wel menny said to his grand papi then his grand papi look add him wed his both his eyes and then he said to him

"Nope! Every supervillain has four honor codes, he most never breaks: don't rat, don't cower infront of a hero and don't mess up weddings, ore dont started fight wed wed wedding couple both there family ancestor when there are invite add wedding as wel if you're invited by youir self," spoke his grandpapi to grand son manny.

"I thought there were five honor codes?" said Manny.

"Well - carrying toilet paper with you is a personal anybody likes it ore not said pupa loco to him.

"Good to know,"that wond by nader villain war between both all are family ancestors vs all other villains that good nowe replied Manny, \as went to check on the remaining "Django! Glad you could come her as wel!"

"Thanks for the invite,although I don't if I'm that good at music,"but all do my beat manny and good see your great 5 grsand father miguel again as wel how are you sir spoke Django to manny and miguel then he.

Django please dont have say sir ore great 5 grand father of your manny just call my name miguel rivera ore mr rivera all say to my if wand talk to my ore not oke django you also call mr rivera sr miguel said to

him then django said oke sir ime mr miguel and way got=ing do my best remember that and all do my best becautfull music for you manny and your bride zoe as wel he said to piano man and came sithing next to him

he then said to byfor left it Seemed that undead grew too, well Django did - who was as tall as Manny, who was now his father's height. Adding to it, Django had grown a deeper tone, sported a black sombrero with skull markings, a red boncho with a blood red scarf and dusty brown jeans. He had also gotten a new and larger mystic guitar.

"Meh - just play some catchy, dancy tunes. You'll be fine," replied Manny to him.

"Well, you're looking good. Suprised you took Zoe just mr miguel tuck ms zola," said Django,started to tuning his guitar for him then manny said to him.

"Who else wood i pick as my fiansee?"

"That blue-hair,girl Frida?"how look almost like rida remember when why where in mr miguel time llne i hade help my great 5 grand father satinos of the death fall in love wed his wife sharmara replied Django to manny.

"What? We were friends - I couldn't have!and rida and mr miguel broke up remember because remarried as wel wed that bastard richardo"

"Don't lie, that you didn't have maybe a thought - about you and her, and i nowe about that asshole richardo and rida and how care about the two of them said Django to manny stil play his music for him then

manny said "Maybe, when we were little and had a wider imagination but I love Zoe! And i dont care as wel about my other two great 5 grand parrents rida and richardo just both an fuck off for all care manny said to django how then said to him.

"Just checking and dude please respect for death oke and but what if she comes? Zoe and Frida don't get along much." he said to him then manny said

"me and my great ancestor miguel got that covered," replied Manny to django how then look add mr miguel how piont his thump add hi mand said worry about that two bestof friends taking care of her wed some one els miguel said to django as he continoue reading.

"Señor Siniestro! Welcomes you, to the Rivera-Aves wedding,alow wed his great ancestor orginall senor siniestro and best friend dr worlf and you friend of the bride or groom?" asked Siniestro from El Oso - designated as the wedding doorman.

"Well...um...which one is more related to me as an animal?" asked El three them

"You got claws?" orignall siniestro asked.

"Yeah!"sir

"Can you fly?" dr wolf added to him as well.

/"Uh...no!"

"You can join the groom' side," said Siniestro, chalking him up.

"Sweet!" and thanks guys replied El Oso,was going inside of church as walk inside and was inside of church siniestro jr ask.

How "Next! He repplied"

"Down here, cowboys!and wolf" replied a female voice - to which Siniestro looked to see, none other than the blue-haired, rockstar Frida Suarez. "What's going on here?

"Nothing, just a celebration," said Señor Siniestro jr.

"Oh! I love parties frida said!to them"

"Sorry,invitation only," dr wolf replied, blocking her way wed orignall senor siniestro wel

"Hey!dr wold dude and cowbosy sr I'm the one and only - Frida Rockin' Suarez; check your list or whatever," said Frida in an snoppy tone to three of them.

"Fine..." replied Siniestro jr, looking up his clipboard Special-Guests

Voltura

Lady Gobbler

Siver crow

Mighty cheetar

Jusice jaguar

Handcuff crane

Lady lore wedout parrot

Django of the Dead

White Pantera

Puma Loco

Don baffi & Mustache Mafia

Sophia & browsia and raul

Golden leon

Sun phoenix

Titanium Titan

Dark leoprd

Orignal el tigre

And second gast list

Orignal black cuervo

Red Vixen

Black Rose

Ms death fate

The Frenchman

Mr. Green

El Tarántula

Comrade Chaos

Shady Shade

Sartinos of death

Che the zombie

Vampiress

Dr. Chipotle Jr

General Chapuza

Dr. Chipotle sr

Con shot girls

Chedinogos of zombie

Dr. Chipotle sr sr

El Cucharon

Sharmara of death

Sartana of the death

Prospector

El Ose

Frida Suare

KEEP AWAY DISTRACT KEEP OUT

"Well...?" asked Frida to him.

You may enter..." said Señor Siniestro jr. "After you answer are 3000 questions!"that all have to do to enter "Fine...this party better be awesome..."grumbled Frida.

"Actually, that's a good idea," said Django at the idea of making Señor Siniestro jr and senor siniestro sr and dr wolf akd orignall chi portel as three doorman,

"Yup - they will keep Frida out, no problem,

"EL TIGRE!" came the voice of an all too familiar annoying dwarvish-man - the Titanium Titan.

"Yeah hello," said Manny, turning around to face the semi-crazy he nowe to wel how then said

"I will finally have my revenge - and on your wedding day!and dont fink that your great ancestor miguel can help you out " laughed the Titanium Titan add him as look add miguel how then said to him wed look scary on his faces add him and angry as wel

dont try any thing funny ore hurt my great 5 grand son ore ruined his wedding ore eles messt me and my wife zola you hear titanium titan so better stay away from ore eles why do same to you what why did thoose two twin demon lord brother el demonios and el demorios by seal you away for good as wel just warning that all miguel said as he wed angry scary look on his face

after that miguel continoue readinghis book then manny said to titanium titan ho look in fear for first time ever because of what mannt great 5 grand father just said to him then manny siad wed wierd face.

"Dude - if I'm getting married, means I'm starting a family, means I have to move out, means I have other responsibilities, means I have less time with my papi," explained Manny, causing the dwarvish man to shut up in a then said to him wed smile on his face

"Happy wedding!"and can please keep greate ancestor miguel and his wife zola away of my manny he replied, then disappeared from manny said yay sure what ever then he said django and miguel wed stil look

"Well that was weird,great 5 grand father miguel dont fink as wel" said Manny."Speaking of which - isn't Sartana coming?as wel she on sceond cast list

"No - she had a special thing she wanted to do, while you're away - however she sends her best wishes," replied Django then miguel said to manny as look add him wed weird look on his face to him.

Yay dont worry about it and why wond hurt him ore seal away titanium titan as long he stay away from you my great 5 grand son manny and wond hurt ore ruin your wedding wed zoet hen he doesnot have worry about me and my wife coming after him and too bad django that sartana canot come because why both hoping see her again me and my wife zola oh wel wish her best from both ose miguel said he was stil reading his strip book

Then django said all do that affter wedding mr miguel he reppille to him then miguel nodded and said you do that buddy nowe if you excuse my i have get my wife out her great 5 grand daugther dressing room so why dont you to just chatt little wed eacth other all by right back miguel said as snipt his finnger and dissapear and telported to zoe dressing room inside so he get his wife zola and bride zoe wans he was gone manny spoke to django and said him wed a weird faces to him

Wel that weird my great ancestor miguel just said and"Like what is sartana doing? Knitting manny repplile

And yes that more like strange what mr miguel just said and"Of course she is knitting," replied Django,to manny

causing Manny to raise an eyebrow. "Nah! I'm just kidding, she's robbing the jewelry store."

"Oh, that's okay then," said Manny as an explosion happened in the distance. Then they heard the second sound - the bell ringing, the signal for the wedding to begin is everyone ready ife are all ancestors.

Then out of nowe where miguel telport back to back to his sit infront row wed his wife zola finally he said to her wel didnot take form my to inrupte both youre story and good next hurry up beloved sinorita oke and carmelita put that book away wedding is about to start and i hop your ready my great 5 grand son manny i wish of look beacause all watching from wed my wife zola oke miguel said to manny and his wife and carmelita how then look add him and said to him yay greate ancestor miguel what ever and just verget about it oke nowe lets just watch my beloved daugther wedding wed that rivera boy she said to miguel then his wife zola said to her

you dont have to by so pissof to husband great 4 grand daugther dont worry about it my bewautfull beloved sinjoor tigre of mein and lets just watch wedding nowe zola said to miguel as he nonned and said yes beloved bird girl myhamorey and lets do that right nowe oke miguel said to her as nodded.

"Everybody!in Places ifen are all ancestors great 3 grand father miguel and my son rodolfo!" yelled grandpapi, as everybody took their seats."Good luck, Manny on wedding wed zoe!"

they all are papi ifen all are ancestors and rest of both are familys and ms death fate are all already for wedding of manny and zoe and there all add there sit ifen are great 4 grand parents miguel and zola and one of my ex carmelita they all are here and ready papi why

can started wedding of my son and youre grand son manny and his birde zoe how is daugther my ex carmelita and nowe can evoryone please just bequiet so all can injooi wedding of my son manny and his bride zoe the daugther of my ex carmelita sop lease all of you lission my oke white pantera said to everyone but they not lession him he said as all continoue talk toe each other

son myho and zoe my and carmelita wish you both luck from both of ose and dont by nerfouce why where same when why where in your shoes back when why where younger and add both are first wedding so dont worry about right my ex carmelita said rodolfo to his ex

carmelita and then his old ex carmelita said to all of them inside church can everone please lession to my stupite ex rodolfo and just by fucking quiet right nowe and so that why all can injooi my daugther zoe wedding wed his boy manny everyone carmelita said to all of them inside church as wel but stil nobody was lession to her as wel so they all just ignored thevboth of them and continoue talking to each other because did not work this wedding was almost ruin unleast two people how good scary everyone here to beuiet so that wedding

of manny and zoe finaly can start lucky for both them thoose two people where here and because they where both there grea 4 ancestors as evrryone continoue talking and inore rodolfo and csrmelita completlily as all hop as lost for wedding of manny and zoe only two mirkle good save there wedding lucky for both them where two mirkle here in ide church as everyone was stil talking and ignoring the wedding complete and all

hop was lost untile two people snap both there fingger and telported them both to air infront where the two peolpe how about get married manny and zoe where standing as thoose two people stude infront of everyone in front row close wedding altar for manny and zoe and both thoose two people where both there great 5 grand parents miguel and zola how where bogth pisst of add everyone here exspect for rodolfo and carmelita and pupa loco and grandmami and ms death fate and django

and both there other family members how where all both there great grand cilderend but they where angry add all rest vilains and they both seacrm out loud to all of them can everyone nowe please shut hell up and keep there mouth shuts and zip it ore why both send al lto land of the death all dont shut up youre fucking mouth right nowe and injooi both are great 5 grand childeren

there wedding and all sude shame of your self ruing manny and zoe wedding nowe just go back to sit and keep mouth shut just all bequiet and watch both are beloved great 5 grand chilsderen manny and zoet here wedding is that clear everyone ore eles wil seal everyone of away

just like why did to demon lord twins you all nowe both there names el demonios and el demorios unleas wand to wend up like both of them better lission to are only warning where going give you all vilains they both said to all villains as they all look add both of them in fear and they all finaly return back to there sit all finaly shut mouth and watch wedding of manny and zoe then miguel and zola both said good why see all you guys finaly got hind nowe everyone just stay quiet until wedding of manny and zoe is over then all can speak toe ach other again oke and rodolfo and carmelita next time if something happens like this again just

tell ose and why both wil take care of it so that everyone sithing why fink that why return back to are sithing as wel infront row ore maybe why sude sit next to left side of altar so watch everyone and keep both are eyes on all them so that nothing like this never hapen and so everone wil lission why fink great idera

and why wil both do that miguel and zola both said to everyone eles in side church as both walk away from manny and zoet he two people where about get married and they both tuck there sits add left side of wedding altar to make sure that everyone stay quiet durring wedding of manny and zoe then they both told the

reverend that he good nowe finaly started wdding of manny and zoe and then both carmelita and rodolfo they both said wel atleast why can allwees cound on are great 4 ancestors miguel and zola they aka both are orignall el tigre and orignall black cuervo ore right then lets get wedding of both are childeren startding they both said to other villains and both there other great ancestors in there famillys and ms death fate

nowe wedding good finaly and manny said to his lovelily grand father and his dad and his great 5 grand father

"Thanks grandpapi and dad and great 5 grand papi but three thing - why did you three dump the Aves ladys at wedding and both byfor prom and only for one of you get dumb by his wife and finally married true on you love a fuwee years later then?" asked Manny his grand father pupa loco and his father rodolfo and his great 5 grand father miguel how all three explain there sitouwension first pupa loco said to his grand son

"I am supervillain, what to you expect?" he replied taking his rodolfo is second how said to his son manny wel son "I am super hero and she a super vilian never work out between so what do expect? He relied taking his seat as wel then miguel is final how said to his great 5 grand son manny as waited for her

Wel that is long story witch all wil tell both of you a nader time but cut short "I was a supervillain back then and she supervillain back then so what do expect would hapen and so rida and my didnot work out between ose so broke up wed my and remarried wed zola how is

your bride zoe great 5 grand mother end of the story he repilied as he also return back to his sit next rto his wife zola left from wedding altar inside the church where manny was standing and waithing for his lovelily bride zoe to arrive to him then he sauid to thre them

i nevermind," wil ask you both later said manny at the statement- he wasn't that bad and he would make this three of them as was stil waithing for his lovily bewautfull bride and future wife zoe and then she finally arrive from dressing room in back and then she say to her grand mother fow aws wed her and look add her and she said to her wed weird look on her face

in the soothing guitar hum,the young woman of the hour arrived - sending Zoe off was her grandmami Aves who was wearing an orange gown.

'Oh my, she's pretty!' thought Manny, as Zoe approached, her face flushed and avoiding eye-contact, carrying a purple flower bouquet. Soon enough, Zoe arrived next to him, looking as red as a chilly pepper.

Then miguel and zola both smiled add them and then zola said oh two look so gute and adorible together over there mhya and myho my two great 5 grand chilrend and my husnband as wel dont they look gut my sinor mach tigre of my zola said to herb husband how then said yes they do look adorible both my lovelily birdy but nowe lets watch wedding mielo miguel said to his wife zola how nodded and both conrinoue watching everyone eles

Then zoe said to both of them please great 5 grand parrents miguel and zola your embarrassing me and my groom manny so stop youre making ose both blush right nowe zoe said to miguel and zola how both nodded then continoue looking add everyone eles again then manny look add his bride zoe and said to her wed smile on his face are you "Ready?" asked Manny, as they held hands.

"Y..es," replied Zoe, calming down as the ceremony started - yet Zoe and Manny were fazed out of the sermon,add wedding altar that they only responded to one part what he said to both them as everyone lissen thanks to miguel and zola watching and them he said.

"Do you Zoe Aves, take Manuel Rodriguez Rivera, as your husband to hold and love for ever untile died what is your anser mis sermon said to zoe then she said tohim?"

"Yes appolutlily i love him,I mean yes I do!" said Zoe.

and"Do you Manny Rivera, take Zoe Carmelita Annabella Aves as your wife to cherish and love and stay by her side until day died what is your anser? Sermon said to manny as wel then manny iad to him same thing zoe did

"Zoe i mean..." spoke Manny, looking into her eyes and causing the place become even more silent."I have known you your true identy two years now and nowe ever sins why both where kinder graden and that was sixthien years ago and wed frida there as wel but how care about her lets continoue and, i found out true ident and trully know the girl inside you for two years - our

past was good,and our future will be a whole lot brighter. I have toyed with you and played with you, teased you and respected you, hurt you and use you for your love help my father fine out what your mother and grand mother how part of The Flock of Fury and what they planing fort here next crime robbing would tack

place back then and lie to you back by helping my father stop your mother and your grandmother and but you already nowe that ime stil sorry about it for what did back then but nowe i trully loved you. I can only offer myself Mi Amor, if you want me - because I yes do! wand to by your future husband manny said to zoe

Then sermon said "wel Then wed all love and power I pronounce you both as husband and may kiss the bride. Pastor said to both then and then they both look add eacth other Neither wasted time as the priest finished with both Zoe and Manny kissing eachother in the cheering and clapping background. Then zola said to her husband miguel my dir love i fink going to cry can

you help please can you help my and kaj al mia fido dir please becaus going cry zola said to her husband miguel how then said to her sure thing my bela dolĉa bela nigra birdo all do that for you miguel said as hug and give her a kiss on her lips as wel then borh of them started kissiong each other just like manny and zoe are doing right nowe

Then carmelita look add rodolfo and said to him wed sniffled face she said to him "I promised myself, I wouldn't cry rodolfo. Oh, who am I kidding?" sniffled Carmelita at her daughter's luck and love, before she unleashed the waterworks and soaked then rodolfo said there there carmelita there no need to cry you sude but

sude by happy about are childeren if both are great ancestors all happy and ifen ms death fate is happy add them and ifen both are boloved great 4 grand parents miguel and zola are happy right nowe because kissing each other right nowe and maybe you sude and i sude by both happy as wel rodolfo said add her after he removed his mask and reveal his his face add her and give her a hug and kis her on cheek and then voltura did same and remove her helmit off her head and look add her ex

rodolfo and she said to him yes nowe rodolfo but just so hard to see my daugther growing up so face that make cry but thanks for cheering my up ho rodolfo ime so sorry by rude and hate torch you all thoose and nowe your ex wife maria broke up wed you and remarried wed some one eles byside you and fuwe years ago and is nowe

on honeymoon vacation wed her new husband ronaldo delrio akd sinor sombro delcato ungle of alberto del rio famouse mexicaan wrestler from wmw i nowe dont like him that stole your ex wife from you wend she feel in love wed him but dont worry i would never do that to you again because my husband shadow flacon aka chrisiejano al delanore was asshole how i broke up wed because he was a Paydro fell and a Gigolo and a bastard as wel how hade sex and hook up every hoor in mirkle city invite his twin brother not his really twin brothers because they both where adopte own sexs club west side of mirkle city in dark neiborhood call dark

crime alley where andrejano al delanore his twin adopte brother and how both owners of own strip club but care about there stinky club because sartana of the death blow up there seks club wen they both try to rip as wel and try steal from her money and you do not that they lost everything and nowe they both are stil in yell where both married each other bycame gay but care about all thoose detalils not my any way they both also

try ripp every girl in mirkle by leading them to there club maria but frida emillmo and his chamela and other cops found they arrest both infromt of judge banished them both from mirkl city forever to most high tech secert prison there is in Mexico middel of no where in

desert and so good hidden that no wand nowes where it is but only fuwe nowe location you and me are one of them and my mother and your father and all are ancestors exspect for rida but rest nowe about and give them there a life imprisonment and that hole story about hi mand his borhers witch dont give fuck about and dont care about them rodolfo so just verget and

nowan hase ever escape from that prison and let my give you some thing in return rodolfo close your eyes carmelita said to him as he nodded and he close his eyes but was affard thst she was going attack him because kis her but that was not case insted grap him by his body and hug kiss him on his lips then he opend his eyes started blush as wel then his father pupa loco the elder Rivera sithing next to both them."Well - should've seen this coming from you two love birds," mumbled grandpapi to himself, was getting wet from the crying Voltura and rodolfo.

"NOW! LET THE FIESTA BEGIN!" yelled Manny, as he and Zoe jumped ask there great 5 grand parents miguel and zola if they wand to dance wed them witch both nodded and they said yes sure well dance you two because you two keep your promish to the both of ose

and ms death fate theyb both said to manny and zoe as wthey both nodded and said yay for great 5 grand parrents muguel and zola how wand to dance wed ose as they both said happy then manny said to django wed a happy face as look aadd him "HIT IT DJANGO do music!"

then django look add scearm "Time to Django, as he and his band started a fast dance-tune:

She's into superstitions

Black cats and voodoo dolls

Well, I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall

She's into new sensations

New kicks in the candlelight

She's got new addiction

For every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca

She's livin' la vida loca

Woke up in Mira-cle City

In a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart and she took my money

She must've slipped me a sleepin pill

She never drinks the water

Makes you order French champagne

Once you've had a taste of her

You'll never be the same

she'll make you go insane!

Upside inside out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca

She's livin' la vida loca

So? Like the music my great 5 grand father miguel?" asked Manny,as they where danced to the tune.

Yay like this music my two great 5 grand childeren manny and zoe prehapts django can sing for my other great grand chielderen and there wedding aswel miguel asked manny and zoe as he also was danced to tune wed his wife zola how said to him yay sure why not wil ask

him later wend music is finally over oke Mia amata forta bela Edzo, mi amas vin, do ni devas teni enirejon less danced some more my love zola said to him then nodded and and miguel said my amata bela anĝelo, kia ajn vi diras and my amata anĝelo whatever you say beautiful black birdie of love and can life without you my brila malbrilo de lumo kaj mallumo and i love you to

my wife miguel said as nodded both continoue danced wed each other on tune "I couldn't care less! An thanks for coming her great 5 grand parrents muguel and zola ime so happy nowe replied Zoe,sending her purple bouquet flying,so she could dance more freely.

The purple flowers flying outside and into Señor Siniestro jr hand where dr wolf and senor siniestro sr' where standing as wel who all three annoying the crap out of Frida."Say? You wanna got out?" he asked Frida, realizing what had landed in his hands.

"Ahh! Frida scearm started running away from him

"Wait I got a mustache!" yelled Siniestro jr,as he started chasing the fleeing Frida. "...And I got awesome body - chickas dig that! Right?!"

Then dr wolf look add orignall sinor siniestro and said what that all about and sude why go after them and stop your greate 5 grand siniestro junior dr wolf said to orinnall sinor siniestro how look add him add said nah ignore it dr wolf and it just my great 5 grand son have

fun by girl out that all and ahh young love isen it beautiful and romanatiek dr wolf ore sude say orinall dr. Chipotle sr hehe remember byfor you where bitten by where wolf name frank wolf how turn you into a where wolfback in past and from that day you where forvere call dr wolf rejmember back in 1548 siniestro sr said to him as he nodded and said no dumbass it was in year 1564 i was 12 back then you remeber bitten by that pet of orignall titanum titan how is great 4 grand father titanum titan how live today is are gang leader miguel great grand son manny old rival not any more and rodolfo old friend remeber sinor siniestro sr aka

cherjoahn you nowe that because you where there as wel on that day dr wolf said him wed angry grolw on his face as he look add orignall sinor siniestro sr as he then nodded and said to dr wolf yay you are right about i do remember what hapen that day i feel sad for you men what bastard pet did to you dr wolf if only why

good if a cure for you to fix you up men this suck bad wel any way ime going just danced over here if you join dr wolf just ask me sinore siniestro sr said to him as he then noddded and saw him walk to middle of infront door of church and started danceding when dr wolf said to him yay sure why not just verget about it what hapen and no dont give my a cure because ime happy that i

turn into a where wolf nowe animal vision and claws wel atleast because lost my right arm wed my right hand to one of el demorios demon but got right cybrog arm and hand thanks to that demon of el demorios and i and lost my left eye and repleas it wed cyborg eye and yes all join you wed dancing dr wolf said to him as walk tot he orignall sinor siniestro sr hand stop infront him started dancing wed him and then inside the cruch somone look to zoe that was manny how said to her

"What was that scream all about outside?" asked Manny, hearing an all too familiar female scream and two people dancing outside then zoe said to him.

"Oh nothing my love it just two doorman are greate ancestor miguel hire dr wolf and sinor siniestro sr!" replied Zoe,chuckling at her luck wed manny.

She'll make you take your clothes

And go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life

But she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Livin' la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca

inside out

She's livin' la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out

Livin' la vida loca

Livin' la vida loca come on!,

She's livin' la vida loca!

Wand music was over everyone wend home and manny tuck zoe wed him to his new house witch he got from his mother maria as wedding presean witch was her old mansion because she live ronaldo nowe so give it to him but what did not nowe was that greate 5 ancestors miguel and zola old resthing place where both ghost sprit live was destory and ms death fate had give them new location to live of both there own choos and they both disiced to live wed there both great 5 grand childeren manny and zoe in maria old mansion waitch was manny and zoe and not frida because was in a date hade relationship rodino the son of ronaldo aka sombro delcato jr how is manny step brother because maria married ronaldo how was robino and that was what she wand tell manny and zoe but did not let her inside

cruch because they both fought she would stop wedding after she both told them everything both unstand her ans wish her best as was going on vacation her beloved boy friend rodino how look exsacklily like his father as both wave add her say good bye to her then wans she left manny told her close zoe eyes wed both her hands

an they both walk to there new house then manny walk to door wed zoe stil both her hands on both her eyes close and then he said to her "One, two...and..." counted Manny, as he soon unlocked the door – and then started carrying in Zoe bridal style into their personal house for then stay forever. "...three...see, we are here... you look nowe"manny said to her as she put her both her from her eyes and open them both look add new place.

"Nice place..." said Zoe, admiring the layout of the house - large bar, a larger bed and an even larger room

"Yup – this was my mother maria old home but nowe it ours," replied manny to zoe, setting her down on the bed gently then she look add him ask to him.

"Wow - I didn't know your mother maria owned such an...extravagant place," said Zoe to him feeling the bed under her then look add him as said to her

Wel i have bin her byfor wed frida but thsat was a long time ago and back then was indea my mother specail home for her tripy but over nowe are place replied Manny, throwing off his shoes "Oh! Never want to wear those again he said to her wed to affter put out his wedding shoes then she look add hi mand said to him.

"You don't like weddings?" teased Zoe.

"Not those; I hate the clothes just like my are greate ancestor mguel hate wedding clothes as wel said Manny, throwing off his tuxedo as wel.

"Oh you..." look so mutch like are great ancestors miguel exspect for long hair replied Zoe,taking off her slippers...okay, it does feel better out of those. Be right back...dont go any where"

"Okay..." whatever all wait here said Manny, as she made her way to the bathroom. He meanwhile looking through his mother's bar. "men that bring back old memory does it,and cheeze mother did you not left anything that isn't pure alcohol..."

"Manny..." came Zoe' voice.

"What ar-"said Manny,then looked at her, before the glass in his hand shattered into a million pieces onto the floor he then look add her.

"Mm...is that good luck or bad?" teased Zoe, wearing only a red bra and panties - looking like a godess at that moment. "Tweet, tweet..."

"My only respond is this - rawrrr!" purred Manny.

"Well then..." replied Zoe, going over to the bed, lying onto it."Come here Tiger..."she said

you"Don't need to ask me twice," said Manny, arriving next to her in three seconds."You look... repilled to her then she saidto him

"That all you got for me?" asked Zoe.

"Not by a mile," he replied,then they kissed.

It got heated real soon - Manny kissing Zoe and back, they were like a pair of rabbits. First flew off his shirt, then her bra, followed by his pants and her panties - they were feeling eachother in the bed, touching eachothers sensitive spots.

"Enough with the foreplay!" said Zoe, after they had rolled around in the bed for five minutes straight; Manny ontop of she look add him

"Eager bird I see?"

"Don't mock m-" Zoe' gasped, as he started to suck her breast."Aah! Manny!"what are doing and stop please aah manny aah aah she said to him as they continoue

Zoe kept moaning as Manny kept alternating between one breast and the other as they stil continoue.

"Stop...teasing..me..."said Zoe, as he kept teasingher.

"Tease? Okay..." he replied, going further down.

"No!" moaned Zoe louder, as he start to lick her pussy. This was bringing her down, she was a supervillain after all and she was getting owned."Stop..."

"What's the magic word bird princes?"

"I won't beg tigre prince!" she replied stiffly, only for him to continue teasing her. "Mmmmm..." yes

"C'mon..." please say it to my manny reppile

"Nooohhooo..panted Zoe, as her body and will grew weaker and they continoue togethere

"Please..." spat out Zoe - as she was forced to beg.

"Don't be sad...now it's getting fun."

Then both of hear flash light coming tot here bed room it was non other there great ancestor miguel how came out of no where and said to his great 5 grand son he manny do have any none pure alcohole form me and my wife zola huh what are two doing i see oho nice one my two great ancestor childerend miguel said to them and zoe said to him angry can you not see what where doing idoite please go away if need alcohole go to store instead of bed room morrone nowe leave ose alone wil talk later ore all call your wife zola to kick you out of are bed room if you wand seks wed wife other over there miguel nowe get out zoe said angry add him he then said fine all leave but dont have to by so rude to my greate 5 grand daugther this is are home as wel nowe remember what told you two miguel said as he was abouit leave the room then zoe said yay what out that miguel huh you can atleast give some space great 5 grand father miguel ever hear of privesie gas not so oknly going say this one more time leave ose alone for nowe wil talk later nowe go byfor call are greate 5 grand mother zola your wife over her to beat up inrupthing me and my husband manny so leave i wond see it again great ancestors miguel this is ore only warning zoe said as

continoue wed manny what she was doing then he said but zoe my greate 5 grand daugther please he reppile as stalling for time but zoe nowe that and she scearm out loud greate 5 grand mother zola come here please your husband interupt ose then out of nowere there other great ancestor zola show up angry add her husband

miguel and graping his ear he said au honey what are doing that my ear Bonvolu haltigi vin oke oke hint all ready Mi lasos la du el ili sola i me Mia amata bela unikornulo kaj suno brilas miguel said to her as stop grap his and push him out of home then she said to him that was own fold miguel you sude hade lission to are

granda 5 grandioza zoe only warning to you as she told you Lasi ŝian edzon estas granda 5 Granda filo manny sole sed ne liveris to her warning so that kial jen ĉi tie and ime going take you wed my to are bed room over there on other side of house there wil have Servisto

parolas pri tio, kion vi faris and dont try to fladering my it not going work ore help out this sitowasion you are in because Vi ne faris lisson al grandaj grandeguloj zoe and ime stil pisst add you but wil vergive you miguel if you come wed my right nowe zola said to him as he nodded and said oke zola my love

all come wed you and sorry for disstruping you both my greate 5 grand childeren zoe and manny can you vergive my please ime going leave lets go my love zola go to are home miguel said as left flowding out of the room wed a sad look on his face as look add his wife how nodded him and said to miguel wel honey lets go then

why have sirouse disscousion to do myaybe if you behave for rest night then tomorow night all take out for add best place for dinner add mario and luigi pizzarieya you nowe thoose two drest up as thoose two plumer of mushroom kingdom in that one nintendo game manny told ose about but only if you leave thoose two over there alone for rest of night zola said to him as he nodded and both left two love couple alone wand they where both gone two there own room on othrr side of house then manny said what was that all about my lovelily sweeted bridy princess and whatever that was let do

this manny reppile to zoe as she then said to him nothing my lovelily handsom tiger princs and just verget about i tand lets do this then where left of zoe repiled to manny as thjey both continoue what they where doing byfore they both where interupt by both there great 5 grand father miguel rivera but wife stop him how is both there great 5 grand mother zola aves

"I'm no-AAH!" gasped Zoe, as she felt him enter her - it was only a few inches, yet enough to make her gasp. Then he pushed all the way in. "Dios mio!"

"Zoe?"

"I'm okay," replied Zoe, getting used to his size, then her breathing calmed and she hooked herself around. "Love me, like there's no tommorow!"

"As you wish," he said.

Pulling out, then slowly thrusting in - out and in, out and in, out and in, out and in. They were going slow, yet he started to pick up speed with each thrust. Zoe was holding him tightly next to her as he fucked her. Her hips moving in rhythm with his thrusts, as they were going fast and hard enough to make the bed creak under them.

"Manny..." moaned Zoe into his ear, as panted with each thrust, her face flushed red.

"Zoe..." he grunted, holding her as he increased his speed even more. Going very deep into her, while still holding her tightly as he loved his newly-wed wife.

"I'm close..." panted Zoe, as her nails fig into his back - she was close to cumming, so close. Her back arching as he was hitting her g-spot that drove her into bliss with each move. "Almost..."

"Zoe..." he said, abandoning all sense and just pounded into her. He was only a fraction away. "I...love you!"

"Manny...I love you tooooo! AAH!" screamed Zoe, as her climax hit her. Her body was electrified, a pure sensation unlike anyother - pure love, bliss or ecstacy; she didn't care. She grabbed his head and crushed his lips onto hers, desperate to hold out this moment for as long as possible, since they came at the same time. Savoring each spasm, each slight movement between them.

Mein weil other room wed miguel and zola after diccussing was over about what just happen

Then miguel said to his wife so what sude why two do right nowe zola and you fink why sude wel i dont nowe any more milo my love and do you have any idea kion ni ambaŭ povas fari bone l both great 5 grandchildren Ĉu vi nun havas sekson, kion vi finkas al mia belega unikornulo princino kaj mia danĝero, dolĉa nigra birdo, kiu amas tiel mutĉan miguel said to his wife zola ho

nodded and said to him bela ĉevalo princo kaj mia dolĉa danĝera nigra tigro de puno and i love you two as well ni faru samon kiel ambaŭ great 5 grandchildren manny and zoe are doing right now and that is havante seksan edzinon, nun nun that is havante seksan edzinon unu fojon nun kaj miguel my love amiko similas same, ke vi havas seksan lokon ĝuste nun, kion vi diras, my love zola said to her husband miguel how then wed smile and nodded and said you dont have say that twice my because allwees do that wed you my lovelily birdy zola lets do this right nowe miguel said to her as she nodded and said to him wel what are waithing for are going do this ore not miguel because if that case then all start first right nowe my lovelily tiger miguel and lets do this right nowe zola said to him as he nodded and both started to have seks togethere and zola said ahh ahh miguel dont stop ahh ahh please continoue she said then he said right on my love ho ho zola my love dont stop ider ho ho please continoue he said to her as she nodded and both stil where going continoue having seks togethere like manny and zoe are doning and they both continoue for hours and hours until they where both exhausted and beaten tired and they both where feeling unconscious from having seks togethere then.

And mein weil add same time add other room of house where manny and zoe having seks as wel like thoose two are miguel and zola there great 5 grand parrents are manny say to zoe happy wed smile on his face as he look add her and she look and him wed smile on her face as wel as both where having fun and he said to his wife

"Zoe my lovelily wife?" he asked, after breaking their kiss - Zoe lying, her eyes closed as she panted..

Then zoe nodded and she said to him "Ready for round two, Tigre?" asked Zoe with a smile on her face, looking into his eyes - it would be a long night; and an even longer honeymoon, yet one to cherish and love forever

And both continoue for hour untile both where tired as wel just like great 5 grand parrents miguel and zola where right nowe as wel and next night all four of them wend to mario and luigi pizzaria as double date and all eat order pizza and limonare witch they alle eat togethere after they where done and pay for bils for

the food they hade order they all wend back tot here own mansion ore house and continoue having seks again day after day and months wend by and one night wedd togethere to dicgoteek so they good all dance togethere and other day they all wend to argadecade togethere as wel play lazer gaming and pain ball togethere as wel and day after that they all wend bowling togethere

again some other villains wed both there famillys and both all there great ancestors as wel and ms death fate and django and che join as wel and they day after that they all wend mige golfing togethere as wel and the day after thatall of them wend to movie theather together as wel and after they all return to home together afery one of thoose days they wed out on double date togethere they hade seks wed each other wend return home add night did this for eight months

until manny and zoe where prgenant one night wen they both had sexs togethere and manny and zoe scearm both out loud in pain for there great 5 grand parrents miguel and zola to come to them as both hured there great 5 grand child scearm in pain they wel where having seks as wel they both stop and put there close back on and they both telport to manny and zoe room as both finally arrive they where both shock to hear news that great 5 grand childeren manny and zoe where finaly

pregnant as both happy sad face and wed happy smile on there face as wel and both ifen cry in tear of jooi togethere not because they where both sad for them no but because they where both happy for them that would finally bycome great 6 grand parrents and they both call all great grand chilrend by telport to both there house told to come all thogethere to tell good news about manny and zoe and they came togethere ifen ms

death fate and after they all arrive add hounted fammily mansion they where all inform about that manny and zoe where pregnant right nowe add this momment and carmelita and rodolfo where both look add each other both wed happysad face as wel and smile on toth there faces both started to hug each other wed tire fall down both there eyes after what they both just hurd of bioth

there children and after they where done they turn both to there great ancestors mihguel and zola and they both started hugging them as wel they both stil crying injooi as they where both comfrothing by them and after that rodolfo and carmelita both wend to there back home and both pupa loco and lady gobbler how wend wed them after they all said good bye to both all there great family ancestors how wave back add them as wel and after they all done then miguel and zola wend both back to there home as wel witch manny and zoe mansion

Eight months later

El Tigre was running, running faster than he had ever had - as fast as his father, White Pantera; wed his great 5 grand father miguel how was wed him he said to there great ancestors orginal el tigre miguel wel they both where running out of time and they both needed to hurry or else...

Then miguel said to him use ancient tiger spirit i give you remember back land of death and when why fougth sartana of the death all rivera remember it only thing get you there in time ime going use it add same time as you great 5 grand son of mein miguel said to manny as he nodded and said yes that a great ideareof you are great 5 grand father miguel lets do that right nowe i wil help ose both out and wil get there in no time manny said to him as he nodded and they both said

"there is One way - Ancient Tiger Spirit! why summon you!" yelled both El Tigres as they both transformed into two green spiritual tigers – and they both headed for the white building both at maximum speed. Both Jumping up to the highest windows,they both soon climbed inside thoose windows and wans they both where inside then they both split up from each other and miguel wend to designated room where his wife zola was and his there great 5 grand daugther zoe was lying and his wife was reading one of there own old comic books about super heroes and super villains witch one of there six comic books she broth wed her from there home you now manny and zoe mansion and miguel came siting next to her and he grape one of six old comic books as wel and started reading and manny made his way to the designated room where miguel and zola where he said"Where?!"

"In there!"

El Tigre soon turned back into his normal self as he walked into the room, where Zoe was and both there great ancesators miguel and zola where reading a both a old comic and there both parents and there grand parents where there as wel as rest familly was waithing and sithing out side.

"37.5 seconds, 23 seconds faster than you Rodolfo when he Manny was being born," said grandpapi as checked the time in the hospital.

"This is going too fast! What if he can't handle the pressure?! What if he can hadel it?!"papi asked White Pantera, pacing in the hospital, where he was soon going to be a grandfather.

"Eh! You and Manny turned out fine, also I hired a private doctor for this. All the way from France and are both are great ancesators miguel and zola are wed them," said grandpapi.

"Yes, bonjour! Let's get this over with," spoke a french-accented doctor with a large mustache, who entered the room and closed it.

"Now we wait!"

Things were starting to get more nervous, as the half hour mark passed.

Rodolfo had been pacing non-stop for the past thirty minutes, even faster. Voltura was nail-biting her other hand now. Only Puma Loco and Lady Gobbler had been sitting calmly for the time - despite the sudden screams, that had happened twice...and was followed by a third.

"I can't take this anymore!" screamed Voltura, as she got ready to bust down the door.

"Sacrébleu!" said the doctor, hitting Voltura with the door."And I though french women were difficult. You may see the new parents now."

"Ow!" mumbled Voltura, rubbing her face, then quickly got up.

"Manny?"

"Zoe?"

Graet ancesator miguel

Great ancesator zola

What are you two doing here right nowe sude you two by waithing outside like rest of both familys where they are right nowe wel voltura said to them both nodded then manny said to her and his father and both there grand parents just came inside there room where they both where look add them wed all worry sick about them and what hade just happen and they look add both there great ancesators miguel and zola as wel and manny said tot hem all how just arrive here inside room.

"Hey..." me and my wife wand bothare great ancesators miguel and zola here to sport odse both replied Manny, waving to their parents, who were standing in the doorway. Zoe was lying on the bed, with Manny sitting close-by - as the two were holding several bundles.

Wel then fine by me any way "So? Is it a boy or girl?" asked Puma Loco.

"...both!" replied Manny and Zoe together.

"..you...you have twins?!" asked White Pantera shocked.

"...triplets..." replied Zoe, holding up three fingers - which ended with White Pantera fainting.

"Well...saw that coming... right great ancesator miguel of ose" said Puma Loco, putting his son in a ?!

Then miguel said yay it was a supirce for my to see that both are great 5 grand childerend manny and zoe just bycame parrents of three born triplet babys i was happy about right my beautiful black birdy princess of doomness that way i fall in love wed her when why where both the same age as them miguel said to his wife zola and give her a kiss on cheek and ho nodded him and

Then zola said yay it was ifen was a supirce for my as wel to see that both are great 5 grand children manny and zoe just both bycame parents of three born baby at same time witch is call triplets that ifen made my happy as wel jut like my beautiful black tiger prince of nightness that way i fall in love wed him when why both where same age as them zola said to her husband miguel and give him akiss on cheek and he nodded as wel

Yup. Grandpapi and are great ancesator miguel - meet Eliza Cammy Rivera," replied Manny, holding a small bundle in his hands - a baby girl with red eyes like her mom as both pupa loco and miguel look add one of babies add same time wed both happysad faces.

"Mother and are great ancesator zola- say hello to your granddaughter,and one of yout three great 6 grand daugther Raquel Marianne Rivera," said Zoe, presenting her mom with a baby girl, who had his father's brown eyes and both her mother and mher husband mother in law name carmelita and both there great ancesator zola where both lookig add baby wel her mother carmelita was holding one of baby in both her hand and they both look wed happysad face as wel addone of three new born baby

"And our boy - Raul Enrigo Rivera," said Manny and Zoe together, the second bundle in her hand. "Third times the charm, three times the blessing and giving there third child to both there great ancesator zola so she good hol dit in both her hand and her husband miguel was playing wed one of three babies that his wife was holding right nowe by tickle it on his belly."

"I can't believe it,great ancesators miguel and zola" said Voltura sniffing, as she held Raquel.

Then zola said yay i nowe great 4 garndc daugther carmelita why "I can't believe it idear but this is a suprice to all of ose ime right my beloved tiger price said zola as she held Raul well her husband was stil play wed baby and what they both just said to hi mand he nodded

and he said to both of them the same thing his wife said to her yay youre right great 4 garndc daugther carmelita why "I can't believe it idear but he this is a suprice to all ose like wife just said and why both didnot expect to happen idera right my beloved birdy princess said miguel as he continoue tikle raul the baby his wife held inside her both her shouders and then "Tissue?"

"Thanks," both great ancesators miguel and zola and my son in law manny said Voltura, taking the tissue from her son-in-law Manny Rivera.

"What happened?"here right nowe great ancestors miguel and papie asked White Pantera as hewoke from his shock.

"You're the grandfather of three mio! That means, I'm a great-grandfather!" said Puma Loco.

Yay his right about that my great 4 grand son rodolfo the grandfather of three grandkids Dios mio That means, I'm a great 6 -grandfather!" said miguel rivera

"Hey, your not the only great-grandparent here!" replied Lady Gobbler. "Oh, I got so much to teach them!"

Yay she right about that "Hey, your not the only great 6-grandparent here my husband miguel!" replied zola "Oh, I got so much to tell them about are familly history about bruce that big baboon and his eight monkey boys and are other four thiend friend!"

By pacienco miela there is plenty time for that later right nowe kial bezonas ĝui momenton, kial ili bone kasxis ilin, ankoraŭ three babies right now ĝis ili finiĝos la tri finoj, kial oni povas rakonti al ili mian belan amatan nigran birdon de malkvieteco kaj rakonti pri tiu perdanto bruc kaj liaj ok fratinoj miguel said to his wife zola ho nodded and said to him

Yay prehaps your right mielo i need to by paciencon ĉar estas multe da tempo fari tion poste nun kial necesas ĝui momenton kune kial kial ĉiuj ĉi tiuj famaj membroj ankaŭ havas ĉi tien kaj doose estas three great 6 grand children wend they are stil babies right now why wait wed are history lession Ĉirkaŭ ambaŭ estas familioj por nun ĝis ili ĉiuj finfine kreskos la ercon, kiam ili aldonas aĝon de 12 mezo 14, kial ili povas rakonti al ili mian belan amatan nigran tigron, princon de mallumo, kaj ĉio diras pri ĉi tiu bastardo bruce kaj kaj liaj ok fratoj zola said to her husband miguel and ho then nodded as wel continoue playing wed raul one of the three baby of manny and zoe and then volura said tot hem all we happysad look on her face.

"I see another Flock member coming mother and are great ancesator zola," cooed Voltura at Raquel.

Then rodolfo said tot hem all Ore Another runner, perhaps papi and are great ancesator miguel?" said White Pantera at Eliza.

"Don't know, but I do know one thing - Raul can be El Tigre III just like my and and are great ancesator migual," replied all them

"That I gotta see," replied Zoe, causing everybody to laugh here in room right nowe.

then miguel said yay prehept my great 5 grand son manny is right about his son raul bycoming next el tigre III just like my and him replied miguel to all of them as continoue all lauching then his wife zola said yay totaly right honey about that I realy wand see that happing in future my husband repilled zola to hi mand everyone was stil laughnig about that in room and then manny said to everyone here "Hey, I turned out alright just like are great ancesators miguel over here how is orignal el tigre" said miguel as he nodded

and said Hey,I turned out to best super vilains if wans for that for that fucking asshole bruce and his eight mother fucking brothers and demon lord twins el demonios and el demorios back then when me and my wife where younger back then miguel said to his great 5 grand son and everyone eles here then his wife zola

and said to him wed smile that one reason way i feel love wed you and why both turned out to best and most dangerouse super vilains ever togethere back then in old mirkle city how now none as land of the death and back then if wans for that fucking asshole bruce and his eight mother fucking brothers and thoose evil demon lord twins of hell el demonios and el demorios and if all of that never hapen back then why would never fall in love and why would never hade married and bycome husband and wife that why are right nowe and why both would never get dumb add same time by both are ex name rida that bitch and feradothat asshole zola said to her husband miguel and ho nodded and then

voltura said to both of them hey no bad language ore curesing infront babies you both now that right are great ancesators miguel and zola just say thoose word s dont do it again untile there all three are most older voltura said to both of them as they both nodded and they both said yay your carmelita why wond do say thoose again infront of babbies until they all three have finaly growen up they both said to there great 4 grand daugther carmelita as she nodded than

mannt said"Okay, point taken everyone and are great ancesators miguel and zola."And yours too, Mi Amor!" said Manny,as she and Zoe kissed happy and content at their soon to be life together. Then everyone was happy ifen both there great ancetors miguel and zola ho both said and you two and why wish you both a great live and great future are great 5 grand childeren and your three kids as wel they both said to manny and zoe as nodded give them both a hug them add same time? XXX

Hearts and flowers all around for Manny and Zoe Rivera and their kids as they live wed there great ancesators miguel and zola all togethere happlily ever after and:

*Eliza Rivera - Red Gato(Superhero) how work togethere wed his grand father rodolfo aka white pantera and her other grand father sinor sombro delcato sr aka ronaldo and his wife plata peligrosa aka maria how is her othr grand mother and her ungle sinor sombro delcato jr aka rodrigo how is there son help them fighthing again crime and other super vilains togethere to protect people of mirkle city from crime and villianiny

*Raquel Rivera-Chimera(Supervillain) how work togethere wed her grand moter voltura aka carmelita and her mother black cuervo aka zoe and her father el tigre II aka manny and her great grand father pupa loco and her great grand mother lady gobbler aka grandmami helping them robbing bank and jewelry store and fighthing again cops and other super heroes togethere to comit crime again people of mirkle city by stealing from them

*Raul Rivera - El TigreIII(Hero/Villain) how work togethere wed his grand father white pantera aka rodolfo and grand mother voltura aka carmelita and there father el tigre II aka manny and there mother black cuervo aka zoe wel he is choosing between two side thoose side are one to pick his father and sister and his mother and his grand father and his other grand father and his other grand mother and his ungle delcato side and helping all of them fighthing again crime and vilailry ore two to pick his great grand mother and other sister and his grand mother and his great grand father and his other ungle side and helping them fighthing again cops and other heroes and robbing bank and store and both choose raul has to make what is he going do and what side wil he pick wil he by a hero ore villain he doesnot nowe yet ore he by bycome good ore evil only time can tell what he choose just like his father manny when he was raul age back in his past but hase now already made his diccision wed his wife zoe how is raul mother and yet raul hase now idera what side to choose and as for both manny and zoe there great ancesators miguel and zola wel they both dissided to stay retired and spann there live together add there home mansion witch is manny and zoe and there three childeren there home as wel all of them spaned time togethere and what about rest of both familly wel other rivera and aves dissided to spen time togethere wed each other and they all stay in there new home all as sprit and ghost and witch is a hauned mansion next to manny and zoe and miguel and zola house and that all

* * *

My Amor = My Love and they all live happlily afever after the end? Of story for nowe guys and i hop you all enjoyedid and dont verget comment and subscribe on my cousin you tube chaneel as wel call saiyan warrior as wel and more other storys wil come later guys and

[Picture from devainarts. Song lyrics: Livin' la Vida Loca - Ricky Martin] Good day to all of you guys and prefection aka TheSuperitachi is un asshole but tell him that i said that about him oke guys that all for nowe and see you guys all later my fans good bye


End file.
